Field of Innocence
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Zero Kiryuu does not remember who he is, what he is, and what he knows. There was an accident that no one knows what happened. It is up to Yuki to help him, but does he even want her help, or will he seek help from someone else? Rated M for cursing, blood and mature scenes later. Kaname x Zero. Yaoi! Zero is going to be a bit OOC in this, since his memory is lost.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: **__Now, I wasn't going to start writing anime/manga stories on this account, I was going to keep this account just for t.v shows, books, games, etc., but I am not using my other account as much as this one at all and I just really, really wanted to do this idea (: I did get the idea from the song Field of Innocence by Evanescence, hence the name of this story. So, I hope you like it._

_**POV: **__Zero_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm _

_lies an evil _

_but it's me_

Cold

Cold

Cold

Cold was all that I felt throughout my body, the part that I could actually feel anyways. A large majority of my body was numb, I couldn't tell which part were though. It was so hard to know where I was, what position I was in, just so hard to know anything at all. The thing I knew for sure was the cold.

The cold

The cold

The cold

The cold…

With what seemed like a burst of energy that went through my body, I was able to breath. Gasping, I took in a large breath of air and my eyes opened. Looking around, it was dark, very dark, though somehow, I was able to see everything that was around me, even though there wasn't much. Brown brick walls, a large dumpster with garbage bags sticking up out of it, trash cans lying all over. The smell was the worst and I knew that my nose was okay. I was lying on my back, left arm near my head, right arm under my chest. Explains why it was still so numb.

Swallowing thickly, I groaned softly as I moved my arm from under my body, putting it on the cold, dirty ground, and began to pull myself up. Moved my right leg. It was okay. Moved my left leg. It hurt, but was not broken. It took a few minutes and a lot of struggling, but I was able to stand up and lean against the wall to keep myself up. Breathing heavily, I leaned my head back against the wall, trying to recover my breath. My stomach was killing me. Looking down, there was a large bloodstain on the white button up shirt that I was wearing. Furrowing my eyebrows, I took in the rest of my clothing. Black jeans, black dress shoes, a black jacket with white lines running through it in some places. It appeared to be a school uniform. Realization hit me and i looked forward, my eye widening and my breath and heart nearly stopping.

Who was I?


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** As you can tell, I really like this story already. 2 chapters up in about an hour :D I will let you know that Zero isn't going to be waking up for about 3 more chapters, so don't worry about it (:_

_**POV: **__Yuki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

" Yuki, I don't know how many more times I need to tell you this. Zero isn't awake yet. You shouldn't keep coming here, you need to be in class instead," the nurse said to me once again, sounding as calm and cool as she could and smiling, but I knew that she was getting annoyed with me. Well, I was annoyed with her too. I put one hand on my hips, the other one I used to point at Zero.

" And **I** don't know how many more times I need to tell **you**. Zero is like a brother to me, and when a brother is hurt like this, a sister tends to check up on in hourly. I haven't been in here for **2 hours**, thats an hour later than I should have. It's **my** job to take care of him and watch over him, like I always have, and it should be no problem for you to just let me come in her every hour for **5 minutes** to sit beside him!" I argued at her, keeping a stern look on my face the entire time I said it. There was no way I was going to leave this office without sitting down next to Zero for at least a few minutes. It wasn't like I was bothering her anyways. The nurse looked at me for a moment, looking as if she wanted to argue, but she said nothing and just sighed.

" Fine, go ahead. I'll give you 10 minutes, tops. But I'm telling you Yuki, there has been no change what-so-ever, he hasn't even **twitched**!" she said to me, glancing at Zero before shaking her head and looking away, back down at her papers. i straightened myself up and looked over at the curtain that Zero was behind.

" That's fine. It good to just get to sit by him for a little while," I replied, my voice clearly saddened. Not that she was going to care about that, and she didn't. Putting my hand on the strap of my bag, I walked over to the curtain and pulled it back slightly so i could slip in, putting it back into place afterwards. Then I sat on the chair that I had been at 4 times today, setting my bag on the floor next to me before I moved my eyes up to look at the boy sleeping on the bed. He did indeed look just as he did earlier, and the day before that, and the day before that. The only change was his clothing, which the headmaster must have come in sometime within the 2 hours that I wasn't here to change. I would have changed them myself, but I was glad he did it, so I wouldn't have to see his wound.

Zero had been asleep for the past 2 days, since we found him. Well, since the ambulance found him and brought him here. The one that found him was someone that was close with the headmaster, and knew that bringing Zero to the hospital was not such a good idea. Thinking back, it was hard to believe just how bloody he was. I haven't seen him like that since he came to live with the headmaster and myself. Since then, I've tried to convince the nurse and headmaster to have Zero be moved to his own room, since he's like it better in there, but they told me it was best to keep an eye on him and keep medical supplies all around him, in case he needed them.

Blinking slowly, I moved my hand forward and ran it through his dirty hair. I had planned on washing him up a bit, but since i only had 10 minutes at the moment, I knew I wouldn't be able to. After classes, I would definitely come back here to do that though. That way, the nurse couldn't bother me about needing to be in my class. I didn't care about my classes at the moment anyways. Zero was more important to me then anything at this moment, that was for sure. I didn't think he was in any danger of dying, but…

I groaned and shook my head, knowing that I shouldn't be thinking that way. Zero was going to be perfectly fine! He always was, he'd be fine again. I knew it. He was strong, stronger than anyone I'd ever met before. He'd pull through. Nodding to myself, I smiled softly at him and stood up, running my fingers through his hair gently once again.

" I'll be back later to get that oil out of your hair," I said to his unconscious form with a cheerful tone before taking my hand away from his hair. Picking up my backpack, I smoothed out his covers just slightly and felt his heart rate and to my relief, it was normal. I gave a small wave and moved the curtains away, letting them fall back into place.

" Okay, I'm done. I won't be back here for a few more hours, but I'll be back after classes to clean him up a little bit," I said to the nurse, who looked up after I had come out from behind the curtain. She seemed slightly surprised that I was leaving so early after just coming, but she said nothing about that.

" The headmaster did that earlier, gave him a little sponge bath," she said to me and I rolled my eyes slightly. I swear, this lady just wanted to argue with everything that I had to say.

" Well, he missed his hair. I don't want Zero to wake up not only having bed head, but having it oily and gross too. So, I will see you after class," I replied to her with a stern tone before walking past her and out of the nurses station, closing the door behind me. taking a deep breath, I headed towards my classroom, thinking through how I was going to take care of Zero's hair later on.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I will warn everyone, this chapter and the next might be rather short, some will be, but the 4th chapter will be a bit longer, as well as the 5th (: I hope you are all liking this story, I know I am :3_

_**POV: **__Yuki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

" Yuki Cross! You are late, once again," the teacher said to me as i walked into the class, turning from his place in front of the chalkboard to look at me. Most of the class also looked over at me when he noted that I was there, quite verbally.

" Sorry sir. I was in the nurses office," I replied to him with a slight bow before standing up straight once again. His expression changed then, from annoyed to understanding. Some of the class actually looked away then, sadness expressions on their faces. They knew what was wrong with Zero, thanks to the ambulance bringing him in all noisey like with the sirens on.

" Yes well, take your seat now. I won't hold you after class for that," the teacher said to me with a nod, motioning over to my seat. With a small nod, I headed over, squeezing past my friend Yori's seat to take my own. I put my bag down on the table and took a seat, sighing softly once I had.

" Hey. How's Zero look?" Yori whispered to me once I was seated, worry clear in her eyes and face. She knew how important Zero was to me, probably better than anyone else, besides the headmaster.

" Same as he has been doing. He hasn't moved at all, his heart beat was normal. The headmaster came in sometime while I wasn't here to change his clothes and give him a sponge bath. I'm going back there after class to wash his hair up a little, because I don't want him to wake up with oily hair. He'd just get all cranky," I replied to Yori with an amused tone and a small smile. I knew that she was going to see through it anyways, that I was actually worried and upset, but it was worth a try besides.

" He probably would. He'll appreciate it when he wakes up Yuki, I know he will," Yori replied to me, gently placing her hand on my shoulder and giving a small rub.

" Yeah, I know. Thanks Yori," I replied to her with a smile, a smile that was actually real this time. Talking about it really did help, and she was the easiest to talk to it with. The headmaster was always getting off topic when I talked about it, faking a smile just like me. The only other person possible to talk about it...well, he and Zero don't really get along, so he wouldn't be good to mention it to. With a small sigh, I tried as hard as I could to pay attention in class, for Zero's sake, even though my mind was distracted with other things.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__So, I have forgotten to say this. This story takes place after Yuki knows that Zero is a vampire, but before Zero is aware that Ichiru is still alive. That and many other things that are found out after that will be in this story, though, of course, it will be different, because everyone is different with Zero losing his memory (:_

_**POV: **__Kaname_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

" Dorm President Kuran, are you aware of what has happened to Zero Kiryu?" Ruka asked me as she approached me, her hands down at her sides. Looking up at me, I could tell in her eyes that she was actually worried. What was there to be worried about?

" Of course I am aware, the entire school, including the Night class, knows of what happened to him," I replied to her with a calm voice, turning my head away and looking out the window of my room. Class for the Day class was fast approaching it's end, so everyone in the Night class dor was up and about. Though I have been up for a few hours prior to this time.

" Yes, that's right. But do you know what actually happened to him? No one else knows," Ruka asked me then, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the same window I was. I was waiting for someone to ask me that, as if I knew all of the answers. Most of the time, I did. But this time, I was in the dark, just like everyone else. And that angered me.

" No Ruka, I do not know what actually happened to Zero Kiryu. All I know if what everyone else does; that he was beat up in an alley and taken here by a friend of the headmasters to avoid a hospital," I replied to her, reaching over for my glass of blood tablet water. I looked from the window to it, swirling it around a bit. Ruka seemed as if she didn't believe me, but she said nothing of the matter.

" I can't tell if this is a good or bad thing, him getting hurt like this. Most of everyone else has been fine with it, especially Aido, but some others actually seemed saddened by this," Ruka said and walked closer to the window, leaning against it and looking out.

" You seem to be one of those who are saddened Ruka," I replied to her, glancing up at her for a moment," Though I am curious, who seems affected by Zero Kiryu getting hurt?" I was sure that no one in the Night class had any emotional attachments to the boy, they all seemed to rather hate him actually, as did I. We all had our own reasons, though for the rest of the Night class, it was mainly due to the fact he was a hunter.

" I suppose that's true, I am affected by him getting hurt. It's Rima and Shiki that seem the most bothered by it, as if they actually like the boy," Ruka replied, looking back over at me," I've been there while those two were around him, they don't seem to give him a second thought. Rima actually seems to dislike him quite a bit."

" Rima dislikes everyone except for Shiki, and even then she can get angry at him. There's no reason for them to like Kiryu, only to dislike him, as everyone else does," I replied to Ruka. I put my glass down on the desk in front of me and stood up, looking at the time.

" Yes, of course. Well, I'm going to go get ready for class," Ruka said to me, moving away from the window. She gave me and lingering look before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, I ran my fingers through my hair, looking at the chessboard I had on the desk. What I had just learned was a change of events, that was for certain. Shiki and Rima actually may possibly have emotional feelings for Zero Kiryu? I would have to ask them both about that later. But for now, it was also time for me to finish getting ready for another day in class.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__So, as promised, this chapter is going to be longer than the other's are. I am so happy that I have so many follows and favorites on a story that I just started writing yesterday! I guess there's something I'm doing right with it haha I'm planning on having a new chapter up everyday, even more possibly._

_**POV: **__Yuki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

The sound of the bell finally came through the loudspeaker, and the class was over. Sighing to myself, I began to gather up my things, putting my notebook as well as Zero's back into my backpack with my pencil.

" Oh yeah, you copy the notes down for Zero too, don't you Yuki?" Yori asked me when she noticed it, putting her own things back into her own backpack. I looked at her with a small smile, chuckling as I put on my backpack.

" Of course I do. I can't let him fall behind. I do them on patrol duty though, since it's hard to copy down the same thing in two different notebooks right away. Besides, you should see Zero's notes. Not only are there a lot of them, but they're so neat, i wouldn't be able to do it during class," I replied with a small laugh, pushing in my chair. That actually got a smile out of Yori and she started down the steps, me following close behind her.

" That's really nice of you Yuki. All the more reason for him to thank you when he wakes up," she replied to me once we were out of the classroom and standing in the hallway," Though I am a bit surprised that you're able to do that during your patrol time, with all of those girls running around there."

" Yeah, normally it would be, but since Zero's been asleep, a lot of the girls have stopped trying to get pictures and get close to the Night class. I suppose they're backing off a bit because everyone knows how close I am with Zero," I explained to her, winking," Well, I'd better go. I'll see you later, when i get back to the room." With that, I headed down the hallway towards the nurse's station. There were people walking all around me, trying to get back to the dorms. A few of them looked over at me, gave a small smile or a nod as I passed them. It really was very strange, since no one ever was 'nice' to me. But it was also a good feeling too.

" U-um, Yuki?" a voice came from my left, causing me to turn around. Nadeshiko Shindo was standing there, a small blush on her face. I only knew her a little bit, she was the girl that Zero helped after she also fell during Valentine's Day.

" Oh, hey Nadeshiko. What's up?" I asked her with a small smile. She finally looked up at me and met my eyes, playing with her fingers nervously.

" I was just wondering, how's Zero doing?" she asked me, looking down at the floor once again before looking back up. Ah, so that was it. I should have guessed, Nadeshiko would never come up to me for...well, me. I was sure that she had a crush on Zero, though I was sure he didn't know it at all. He was so dense sometimes.

" He's doing just fine. His heartrate is fine and the color's come back in his headmaster changed his clothes earlier and gave him a small bath. I'm going there now to wash his hair," I explained to her, continuing to smile. She really was such a sweet girl, so it was a surprised that she liked someone as cold as Zero. She seemed hopeful at my words and nodded, reaching into her backpack.

" I bought these for him. They're just recently made, so they should last until he wakes up. Just...put them in the freezer, even though I'm sure it won't be too long before he wakes up," she said to me, handing me a small box. It was chocolate, I knew it was.

" Is there a filling in it?" I asked her, taking them and examining the box. It wasn't too big, which was good. Zero didn't have that such of a sweet tooth. At least, I didn't think so.

" Two are caramel, the running type, two are strawberry, two are coconut, and two are plain dark chocolate. Does Zero like all of those?" Nadeshiko replied, a bit of concern showing in her face now.

" Yeah, he should. He likes dark chocolate, I know that for sure, since it isn't too sweet. Even if he has a problem with the others, I'll make sure he eats them, since you gave them to him," I replied, putting the small box into my bookbag. I'd put it in the freezer when I went to have dinner. I was sure it wouldn't take Zero too long to wake up either, but just in case.

" Thank you so much Yuki," Nadeshiko said to me happily, pointing behind her," Well, I need to go work on my homework. I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that, she headed off down the hallway I had just came from, her pigtails bouncing up and down. Smiling, I waved to her before turning around. She was such a nice girl, once Zero woke up, I'd have to get him to talk to her more. Around most girls, including me, his bad nature showed just as much as it did always, though it actually seemed to be a bit worse than it was with guys. I was never able to tell why though, it was strange. Maybe he had a bad past with females? I know he didn't have any siblings and his mother was kind to him, so I didn't have any real reason to think he'd hate them. I smiled softly to myself. That was just one more thing I could finally ask him when he woke up.

"Get the hell away!" a scream suddenly came from the hallway I was in. Losing my smile, I knew that voice all too well. I held onto the strap of my bag and started running down the hallway, hearing a female scream. That was probably the nurse, I was sure. That probably wasn't good.

" Kiryu, please! Calm down!" That was the headmaster's voice. I reached nurse's station and opened the door quickly, taking in the scene in front of me. Zero was awake and standing up, his Bloody Rose in hand. Sure, that gun wasn't meant to hurt humans and it couldn't, but the headmaster and the nurse were still staying away. The headmaster was near the cabinets, the nurse leaning against her desk, staying as far away from Zero as possible. She probably thought it was an actual gun.

" Back the fuck off!" Zero yelled at the headmaster, pointing the silver gun over to him, making him cringe a bit, his hands up in the air.

" Zero! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him, dropping my bag down on the floor. He finally noticed that i was there, pointing the gun at me instead, making me back away on instinct." Zero...you know that gun can't hurt me, right? What's the matter?"

" Shut up!" Zero yelled, his finger going onto the trigger. I could see that blood was now staining his shirt, his wound had opened again. His breathing was heavy and he seemed rather unstable. He wasn't suppose to be up, he should know that.

" Zero! Stop! You know me, we're your friend, we're not going to hurt you! what in the world has gotten into you?!" I yelled, taking a few steps forward. He might be delusional, the doctor that we brought in said he might suffer from random bursts of outrage. But still, this was ridiculous!

" What are you...talking about?!" Zero asked, using his free hand to hold onto his waist, just now seeming to notice the blood that was there. He groaned and leaned back against the wall, holding his head, his arm that help the gun dropping to his side, the Bloody Rose falling out of his hand. The headmaster moved away from the counter then, slowly moving towards Zero.

" Zero...Zero, answer this question: what's my name?" he asked him in a calm voice, though I could tell that he was anything but. Not that Zero had pointed the gun at him, but because his wounds had opened again. Zero, breathing heavily, looking from the ground over to him. There was a strange look in his eyes, almost like he was scared.

" Zero…," I said his name, moving closer to him as well. He seemed to be calming down, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I moved very slowly towards him, as the headmaster himself was doing. Zero looked back over at me, taking in deep, fast breaths.

" I….I don't know. I don't know you….," Zero replied to the headmaster's question, glancing at him before looking back at me," I don't know either of you." His words made me stop in my tracks, my heart nearly stopped as his words sunk in. _I don't know either of you._ Zero...didn't remember us...


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter up yesterday, I was in the hospital for 4 hours, then had to babysit after that, so I really wasn't home long enough at all to make a chapter. But I had time today, after I went out with a very good friend of mine, so here's the next chapter! Also, I don't know if many of you know, but I do take requests for stories to write and suggestions for my stories, of what you think should happen (: So if you have any of those, feel free to PM me, or write in it the reviews! (PM may be better)_

_**POV: **__Yuki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

" Zero...You don't remember us, do you?" I asked Zero as I tried to regain my breath. His words have left me in such a shock, how could that even be?! The doctor said nothing of Zero having a possibility to have lost any memories! This shouldn't be happening. Zero looked over at me, his arm around his wound. It must be hurting him.

" No...I don't. Whose...Zero-, is that...me?" he asked me, panting. Probably both from his wound, and from the state of mind he was in right now. I understood how this could be overwhelming to him.

" Zero, calm down," the headmaster spoke to him, looking at the bed," Let me help you back onto the bed, okay? You need to relax, you're hurting yourself." Zero looked from me over to the headmaster, one of his purple eyes closed. He only gave a small nod, giving him the okay that he could be moved and sat down, though he never looked away from him. I didn't blame him. The headmaster moved to him slowly, reaching for him. He put one hand on Zero's back, the other on his shoulder.

" Come on now, just slowly. Don't strain yourself," he told Zero as he moved slowly over towards the bed, Zero following beside him slowly. He was struggling, his legs shaking. He must be in a lot of pain...Shifting my weight to my other leg, I wished that II could help him a little more, but I knew that headmaster got him. Finally, after what felt like forever, the headmaster got him over to the bed. With a short cry of pain, Zero was sat down and leaned back against the bed, holding onto his wound. I hurried over to him then, sitting down on the chair I was at earlier.

" Miranda, you can go to my office. And if you would please, don't tell anyone of this," the headmaster spoke, glancing over at the nurse, who was still leaning on her desk. She gave a lingering look over at us, but then nodded, straightening up and then moving quickly out the door, never once looking back. I would suspect the headmaster would have her memories erased.

" Now, for you," the headmaster looked down at Zero, sitting on the edge of the bed," Your name is Zero Kiryu, okay? Your 17 years old, and your birthday is November 14th." The headmaster spoke to him in a calm voice, taking a bit slowly as well. Zero looked at him, still breathing heavily and seeming to be in a lot of pain. I nearly made a move to reach for him, but I didn't. He might get scared again.

" Zero...Kiryu? And, who are you?" Zero asked him, swallowing and shifting on the bed, groaning in the process.

" My name is Kaien Cross, I am the headmaster of this school, Cross Academy, and I like to think of myself as your adoptive father," the headmaster said to him, then looked over to me," This is Yuki Cross, my adoptive daughter, and your friend." Zero looked back over at me then, looking me up and down, then looked back into my eyes. I managed to give a small, reassuring smile to him, but it was hard. Zero, imagining him not remembering not only us, but himself? I have lived that before, when I was 5 and attacked by that vampire, saved by Kaname, so I know how it feels to wake up somewhere that you don't know and have people around you, thinking that they will hurt you.

" Yuki…," Zero's voice brought me out of my train of thoughts, looking to him again. Zero was looking at me, almost with a curious eye. I was probably a bit strange to him, since i was suppose to be his best friend.

" Yuki, I want you to touch Zero. I've heard that a familiar surrounding can sometimes bring back some memories. Maybe your touch can help him a bit," the headmaster said to me. I glanced over to him, but he was looking down at Zero, who was still looking at me. With a small nod, i smiled at Zero.

" I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll just touch your arm, okay?" I asked him, seeing if he would say anything or let me know that it was okay. He didn't, only tensed up a bit, his eyes changing from curious to a sort of on guard look. Slowly, i reached over and gently touched his arm, not the one that was holding his wound. He twitched under my hand, looking at the contact before back at me. I looked back at him, searching his eyes and his face. I knew he wanted to run, to get away from us. We were crowding him. When I first moved in with the headmaster, I wouldn't let anyone, not even Kaname,. touch me or talk to me for a very long time. So Zero was doing much better than I did.

" Anything coming back to you Zero? Anything at all?" the headmaster asked Zero after a short amount of time, probably also sensing how he was reacting to me, and knowing that Zero was uncomfortable. Zero didn't look at him when he spoke, his gaze still on me, searching my eyes, as I was doing with his.

" No...I don't...remember anything," Zero replied, clearing his throat and looking at our skin contact," Can you please stop touching me now?"

" O-oh! Right, sure. Sorry," I exclaimed, moving my hand quickly away from his arm and back onto my lap. Zero reached over and touched where I had just been, the blood from his hand staining that part of his skin now. He rubbed the skin a bit, frowning before holding his wound again, looking away from me, and instead to the floor. Following his gaze, I found him looking at the Bloody Rose that was still on the floor.

" Zero? Why are you looking at that?" I asked him, looking back at him. I often wished that I could just jump into Zero's head sometimes, see what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

" What did that mean? What you said earlier?" Zero asked me, which surprise me slightly. I hadn't really expected him to talk, he seemed so lost in thought. He still did not look at me, just continued to look at the silver gun on the floor, his blood on the Grip Panel and Front Strap.

" What...do you mean? What did I say earlier?" I asked him, honestly not remembering myself. I was too afraid, too shocked that he was not only awake, but he was pointing the gun at the headmaster, someone that Zero should know, and know well. But, of course, his memory was lost.

" You said that that gun couldn't hurt you. Why?" Zero replied, finally looking over at me. His eyes didn't show much, they were sort of blank right now. The purple color seemed to be turning a very light shade of pink. Now I remembered though. I had said that to him. But I was I to explain to Zero why that gun couldn't hurt me? Zero didn't know himself, how was he going to take in that there were…?

" Vampires. That gun was meant to kill vampires," a very familiar voice said from behind me. It surprised me enough to nearly jump out of the chair, and I spun around to see. _Oh no…_

" Kaname."


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__I suppose I left a bit of a cliffhanger on the last chapter, sorry ^^; Hope you weren't too mad. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but when I do a chapter story, I often make them rather short. I'm not a fan of very long chapter that are 10,000 words each, even reading others stories who have written it like that is a bit hard for me. I hope that's okay with everyone (: Also, it's been Yuki's POV a lot, I know. It's since Zero was asleep, and I don't want to enter his POV until he gets back to his room, which will be in a chapter or two :3 As I said in the last chapter, I do take requests and suggestions, so don't be afraid to let me know any of them._

_**POV: **__Yuki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

" Kaname...what are you doing in here?" I asked him from my place at the chair, my shoulders tense. Kaname and Zero never got along, they always fought and glared at each other. Now, Zero didn't remember anything. He was in no place to defend himself against Kaname, not that i was afraid that Kaname would hurt Zero, but still. It was making him nervous, them two being in the same room together after Zero just woke up.

" I smelt his blood all the way from the Night Class dorms, so I figured he was awake," Kaname replied to me, but he was not looking at me, he was looking right at Zero," So, Kiryu, you have lost your memories, is that it?" Kaname's eyes were a different color than they normally were, they were glowing red a little bit. That seemed to happen often whenever Zero and him were in a room together. Speaking of, I looked over to Zero, finding him looking over at Kaname. His eyes were not hostile, just confused, and possibly a bit angry.

" Who are you?" Zero asked Kaname, never breaking his eye contact. The headmaster was not looking at Kaname, still looking at Zero, and seemed rather relaxed, like he knew that Kaname wouldn't do anything. I wasn't sure that I was as relaxed as he was, not by a lot. Kaname's expression did not change, and he did not move from where he was.

" I am Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu. Do you know what I am?" Kaname asked Zero. I stood up from my chair then, turning and facing him.

" Kaname, I don't think you should-."

" What do you mean 'know what you are'?" Zero questioned him, his eyebrows furrowing together. Zero was confused, he also didn't need to take in all of this information at once. It took me a long time to accept that there were vampires out there that could hurt me, and that will try to kill me, Zero didn't need that right now.

" Kaname, now is not the time for this. Zero has only just awoken, after all. We will tell him, in time," the headmaster finally spoke up, looking over at him. Thank God. Kaname normally always listened to the headmaster, so there was no reason he shouldn't now.

" I respect your words and your decision, but don't you think the sooner that we tell him, the better?" Kaname asked him, coming a few more steps into the room. I remained where I was, blocking Zero from Kaname's path.

" No Kaname, not with this right now. Zero is confused, he doesn't remember anything. Giving him too much information at once may cause more harm to him than is needed. For now, please don't mention that around him," the headmaster replied, looking away from Zero and to Kaname. The two of them looked at each other for a few long moment, the headmaster seeming calm and in control, while Kaname seemed to be a bit angry, aggravated even. I didn't even know what Zero's expression was, I was too busy looking at Kaname, to try and see any shift in his eyes or expression.

" You people are talking about me like I'm not even here. What is it that you don't want to tell me?" Zero chimed into the conversation from behind me, sounding aggravated. The headmaster and Kaname both looked over at him, the headmaster smiling after a moment.

" Nothing Kiryu, we'll explain to you when you are better. Now, I think it would be a good idea to change your bandages, blood is practically seeping out from your clothing," the headmaster replied, standing up from where he was on the bed. He moved over to Zero, looking down at him and nodding. Zero looked at Kaname for a moment longer before nodding and moving his hand, gritting his teeth as he did so.

" Yuki, can you get me some rags, rubbing alcohol and bandages?" the headmaster asked me, smiling at me.

" Y-yeah, sure," I replied, moving slowly away from Zero, still looking at Kaname, before I looked away. Finding the supplies were rather easy, since I had been here and changed Zero's bandages so much before this. Glancing over my shoulder as I gathered them all, I checked on Kaname. He seemed...distracted by something, like he was lost in thought. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if it was because of Zero...


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a while, I really have no excuse other than I have been a bit busier recently, with work and babysitting. So I'm sorry, but I will try to update this story a bit more often as well as my Only In My Dreams story, if any of you do read that (: So, I was writing the next chapter, which was suppose to be Kaname's POV while Zero was in the nurse's office, when I randomly wanted to change it around and do this chapter instead. I sort of make up things as I go along, and the thought of doing that just came to me ^^; The chapter after this one will be a bit longer than the others, I'm hoping to get around 3,000-5,000 words in there. Okay, enough of me babbling, lets get on with it._

_**POV: **__Shiki_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname x Zero_

_As the years pass by before my face_

_As wars rage before me_

_Finding myself in these last days of existence_

_This parasite inside me, I forced it out_

_In the darkness of the storm_

_lies an evil_

_but it's me_

All of us Night Class students were sitting down in the living room at this time, ready for school. Well, most of all us anyways.

" Where's Kaname? I know that he got out of bed," Takuma asked as he began down the stairs, stopping however when he realized Kaname was not with us. No one replied at first, and neither did I. Whatever Kaname did was none of my business, even though I never said that out loud. If I did, the entire class would probably turn against me and speak up in outrage. I just didn't feel the way about him as everyone else did.

" He rushed out of here a little while ago. The smell of blood found it's way in here, and he left," Kain replied, sounding rather bored, but also with a hint of worry in his voice. Of course, even him, the one that seemed the most laid back, was scared of Kaname, so he followed along whatever he did. Was I the only one here that wasn't entrapped by his presence and apparent beauty? Well, myself and…

" Kaname's always on alert when we smell blood, especially such a large amount of it. It's nothing to worry about," Rima chimed in from beside me, looking as bored as I was. Yes, she was the only other person in the Night Class that wasn't a complete puppet to Kaname. Maybe that is why I got along with her so well, and she I. Well, that and our similar interests. From my seat on the couch, I glanced up at Takuma, who seemed a bit more relaxed now, but also still on edge. Though Takuma was also similar to the others, he was also different. He treated Kaname as a friend and didn't appear to be as scared or as uptight around him. Of course, I'd never speak out anything bad to Kaname around him, hell, I wouldn't speak anything out against Kaname if I was within 10 miles of him, since somehow he would know that I did. Damn nosey pureblood.

" The smell of the blood, smelt a lot like a few night ago, when Zero Kiryu came all hurt. I bet he's awakened, and that's why Lore Kaname went out," Aidou said, voice angry, outraged even. He was the most annoying of them all, so loyal to Kaname, yet so betraying as well. Al of the times that he has talked of Yuki ever since he took a taste, a smell of her blood. he knows that is to get Kaname furious. Yet, he always does apologize right away and scurries off with his tail in between his legs. Coward.

" Well, if he woke up, good for him. I'm tired of everyone asking and questioning what happened to him, maybe now we'll find some answers," Rima said, glancing over at me. I looked back at her as well, a blank expression that matched her own, though her's was slightly more aggravated. I believe that the others know about Rima's dislike to Kaname, though she never says anything of it, it is just clear in her face, if you are able to read her that is, which I am able to.

" Still...Kaname shouldn't go to that damned Zero Kiryu, after all of the rude things that he has said to him, pointed a vampire gun at him, the guy doesn't deserve to be in the presence of Lord Kaname!" Aidou replied, sitting back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He acts like such a child, yet Rima and I are the ones that are the youngest of the Night Class. I couldn't stand to sit here any longer and listen to him go on about "Lord" Kaname.

" I forgot something in my room," I muttered to Rima, standing up. She looked at me, obviously not wanting me to leave her, but understanding why I was. I wouldn't be too long anyways. The others continued their pointless conversation about Kaname and Zero as i headed up the stairs, but I wasn't listening at all. It was too much effort to try and understand their point of view, which I knew that I probably never would. Everyone in the Night Class was scared of, yet loved Kaname, and more than half of the class disliked Zero Kiryu for the way he acted around him. But for me, though strange as it may sound, besides Rima and Takuma, Zero Kiryu was the person that I liked the most out of everyone in the school, and yet I barely knew him. Strange, huh?


End file.
